


Death Will Not Come Quickly

by Krasimer



Series: Without a Trace (This Was Done In Silence) [6]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Lisa Park lives, Murkoff Corporation, Those people fucked up, rated for the implications of what was done and a bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: Lisa Park lives.Chris Walker's little sister has some things to tell her.





	Death Will Not Come Quickly

“Missus Park?” a knock on the door roused Lisa from where she sat on the couch.

Lisa stood up slowly, reaching over to grab the small handgun she kept always nearby these days. With it tucked behind her back, she answered the door, putting a smile on her face. On the other side of the door was a woman about her age, strawberry-blonde with light blue eyes and such fair skin that she wondered how it wasn’t burnt already. “Yes?”

“My name is Susannah Walker,” the woman introduced herself. “I had an older brother named Chris. He was a patient at Murkoff.” She held up a small bag, almost nervous. “There’s a video from your husband, it just started circulating last night. He sent it directly from a Murkoff server and I didn’t know if you’d seen it yet, but I figured that…” she shrugged, looking lost for a moment. “I figured that you ought to see it. He did so much to help me, did what he could. Time for me to return the favor.”

For a moment, Lisa stood there silently, blinking and trying to parse the words into something that made any sort of sense. “My husband sent it directly from their servers?” she stepped back, still holding the gun behind her back, allowing Susannah inside.

“Yes,” Susannah nodded. “Which…Causes some worry, to those who are supporting him. Might be obvious,” she clenched her hands together. “But that means he got into their headquarters – It feels like a suicide mission.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Waylon,” Lisa held out her hand for the bag, her eyes closed for a second. With the other, she set the handgun down, glancing up from the bag to see Susannah’s eyes go so wide she could see white all the way around. “I’m not going to go down without a fight,” she told the other woman. “They already tried killing me once, I’m not going to let it happen again.”

“Noted,” Susannah laughed nervously. “But the video,” she cleared her throat, nodded once, then ignored the gun. “He sent it directly from their computers. I figured you wouldn’t trust my devices with your computers, Waylon never did. So,” she gestured towards the bag. “A netbook and the external hard drives I have been keeping this information on.” Susannah smiled. “My brother always taught me to defend myself and anyone who couldn’t save themselves. As of the first viewings of the videos he brought out of the asylum, Waylon is on that list.”

She leaned forward, close enough to whisper. “And from what I saw in the video I’ve brought you, I am going to do my best to utterly fucking _ruin_ the sick bastards who did that to my brother.”

“Your brother –” Lisa blinked, then turned and sat down on the couch. “He didn’t make it out, did he?”

“According to Waylon, in that video, no.” Susannah took a moment to hold her breath, her lips pinched together as her eyes went liquid and her hands shook. “Chris didn’t make it out of Mount Massive. From what I’ve seen of the bodies they’ve been pulling out, he hasn’t let behind a corpse, either.” Tears trailed down her cheeks and Susannah clenched her hands into fists. “Which makes me wonder what those fucks did to him.”

“We’ll find out,” Lisa patted the couch next to her. “Do you want to sit down while I watch this?”

Susannah moved wordlessly, sitting down and folding her dress around her legs, tucking her hands under her thighs.

Booting up the computer and waiting as it loaded in, Lisa turned to look at her. Susannah Walker was a tall woman, broad-shouldered and strongly built. She looked as if she could be a body-builder, almost, which was at odds with the outfit she wore; a soft, pink fifties-inspired dress with stylized outlines of rabbits picked out in shimmering gold embroidery all over. Her makeup matched the dress as well, glimmers of gold sparkle in the eyeshadow and lipstick she wore, a pink-blush colored eyeliner, and her nails done in a simple French tip manicure.

Susannah Walker was an interesting woman.

Shaking her head, Lisa turned back to the computer, plugging in the external and navigating through the files as Susannah guided her with a pointing finger. Double-clicking, Lisa sat back to watch.

“My name is Waylon Park,” her husband’s voice came, slightly tinny, out of the small speakers. His face was worn, lined and shadowed. He looked exhausted, as exhausted as he had been in a twenty-credit semester at school.

(She’d found him chugging coffee straight from the pot, once. College had been rough.)

As she watched him explain about Murkoff, about what had been done to the poor patients, Lisa put a hand to her mouth. Even in the midst of horror and the exhausted grief she could tell he felt, Waylon kept his mind on the people who needed reassurance. Even when her husband had been put into the program that had torn others apart, he had still felt pity for those others. Had still felt empathy and grief and that—

That was the man she had married, right there.

The kind, thoughtful but forgetful at times, sweet, brilliant man she had married. The whole reason she had fallen in love with him in the first place had been how good he was, how gentle. He had walked her home and he had never pushed.

If she hadn’t made the first move, he still would have been respecting her boundaries and staying her friend for fifty more years.

Lisa had wanted him to move quicker than that.

On screen, Waylon said, “They are not the monsters Murkoff turned them into,” and she could tell he believed it. There was just something about the set of his face, the angle of his shoulders. Her tiny husband, ready to go toe-to-toe with the world for the sake of the people who had tried to hurt him. Never their doormat, never that submissive. Waylon sometimes took a while to get properly angry but once he was there, then he was going to stay there for some time. It was tricky, though, he only got angry for the things he had decided mattered enough to him.

“If anyone from Murkoff is watching this,” he continued, leaning back in the chair. “I am coming for _you_ , next.”

Lisa put a hand on the screen, brushing her fingers over his cheek.

“You just destroyed everyone I care about,” he told the camera. “That’s _not_ a _safe_ place to _stand_.”

The video ended and Lisa continued to stare at the screen. After a minute of silence, she chuckled, once and then again. After a second, she burst into full-bodied laughter. “He still thinks I’m dead,” she told Susannah when the woman’s eyes went wide. “Waylon Park, my beautiful, brilliant, _idiot_ of a husband, still thinks I am dead.” She set the laptop on the coffee table. “Which might give us an advantage – If he doesn’t know I’m not, maybe Murkoff doesn’t either.”

She grinned, all sharp teeth and edges, and held her hand out to Susannah. “How about it, then? Revenge for what’s happened to my husband, for what’s happened to your brother?”

Susannah grinned as well, the smile of a predator scenting prey. “They killed my big brother,” her voice was shaky but clear. “They tore him apart and turned him into a creature because they played with bullshit pseudo-science. Missus Lisa Park,” she took Lisa’s hand, shaking firmly. “We’re going to come in from the other end and burn Murkoff to the ground. Give them no ground to run to.”

“Good.” Lisa turned and handed her back the computer. “You work from here – I’ll get my own computer. I’ve got contacts in odd places.”

“Me too,” Susannah tapped a couple of times, already typing at lightning speed. “Call them in, create our own army?”

“That’s the plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> And now we have some interesting developments going on. 
> 
> Anyway: How've you all been? Been a while.
> 
> Lisa Park isn't going to take this lying down.


End file.
